masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaper's Journal
This is a new concept for me, but I see a lot of my teammates do it so I decided to give it a try. Especially because it might teach me some things about Earth. When I landed on this planet (well, it was more like crashing), I unintentionally brought a stowaway from home. It was also a shapeshifter, but more primal then my kind. I waited before coming out of my ship and just watched what these beings are capable of, and see if they were gonna be aggressive towards me. I quickly saw that these individuals were defending the ones that couldn’t defend themselves, which on my planet will never happen. If you can't defend yourself, you are better off dead. Which of course, I did not like at all. It is one of the reasons I left Risganja. Seeing this made me feel confident enough to show myself and help defend the other beings. After the battle I learned that they are known as humans. And some of them also have special abilities. One of these taught me a lot about this planet which is called Earth. This individual is called Hesperus, or his human name Gabriel. They have something on this planet called genders, which is not something on my planet. Gabriel is apparently what they call a boy. But at this point I still have problems seeing the difference.' The group gave me a place to live and a purpose on this planet. I helped them fight the ones that plan on doing bad things to others. I hoped this was only existing on my planet, but at least it is not in the same amount as on Rasganja.' After a month, I had learned that humans have a great capacity of what they call compassion. Something I never saw in my kind. Gabe taught me a lot about this. (We are as they say friends now so I may call him Gabe) But also, my ship was still on the outskirts of the city, and apparently there was a second stowaway on my ship that stayed dormant all this time. We managed to stop it and I wanted to keep it. Having something from home would feel a little bit better. Only Super Crisp said it was too dangerous. So with pain in my heart, I gave it away and it was sent to a secret facility. This was the moment I learned about pictures. The humans have made a device that takes a visual, and prints it on paper. At first I thought they captured the creature in a 2D prison, but that was not the case. Super Crisp thought I wanted to have the picture as a keepsake. He was right. In the meantime, my ship was brought to our base, so I had my ship to live and sleep in.' There was a lab somewhere in the city that was being attacked by a guy named Lancelot. Apparently, he is not a bad guy. He just uses the wrong methods. But he did as they call it: Push my buttons. He was the first person that brought back my past life. The first I actually wanted to kill. Luckily, Dominik talked me out of it, teaching me that killing is not a normal human thing. In a way, I am happy that killing is not a normal thing among humans. They even have a punishment system when someone kills.' We went to a earthen coffee corner named Philosotea, where I had some lemoncakes. It was a weird taste at first, but I did like it. Afterwards we went to something they called a amusement park. This park was named Hell Land. A horror themed park, even though it wasn’t that scary. It did become more exciting when a bomber was active. It gave me the chance to save more people, which I really love to do. I also met Rekken, who just like me is new to a lot of human things. Today, my teammate Dominik was not feeling well. So me and some teammates went to what they called “the Spirit Realm”. At first, it looked pretty great. But when they put Dom in a bath, it all went sour. Wild Thang started turning into a giant creature. One of my teammates, Groundbreaker went to immediately attack it. It didn’t feel right, for it was a teammate. But then Dom suddenly turned into the great dragon, and attacked the creature. Groundbreaker also attacked it so hard that Wild Thang came out of it. I immediately tried to get Wild Thang away from the creature, but failed in doing so. Luckily, Redstreak helped. Too bad, the creature grabbed me and ate me. Never felt fear in my long life, but I did not like it. But a second attack made him spit me out. Even though I was scared, I was also very angry at the creature. So I give him something of his own size to attack, by turning into a big creature as well. Apparently, the creature was part of Wild Thang. Because he jumped into him, and sucked him into his being. This place is the scariest place on this planet. It made me feel like I was back on Rasganja, which I do not like. Category:Journals Category:The Shaper